Bad Kids
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Sebuah fic drama bertema anak jalanan, terinspirasi dari lagu Lady Gaga dengan judul serupa. Hitsugaya seorang anak yang sedari kecil tinggal di jalanan dengan segala keadaan yang selalu memojokkan dan memaksanya, sampai ia akhirnya mencopet seseorang ...


**A/N: Fiksi yang sedikit menyimpang dari fiksi buatan saya yang biasanya.**

**Rasanya menyenangkan membuat ini, dan maukah kalian meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya hingga akhir?**

**I Hope.**

Warning: OOC or typo.

**Disclaimer: Bleach Tite Kubo**

**Bad Kids**

**Chapter 1.**

**Anak Jalanan: Hitsugaya Toushiro**

"Hei, jangan kabur!" Langkah kaki yang memburu, dibarengi teriakan yang barusan menjadi penambah ketegangan yang ada di pusat pasar itu. Seorang anak laki-laki usia belasan berambut perak menyala menjadi bulan-bulanan pria dewasa berwajah sangar. Anak itu dikejar karena satu hal yang memang sepantasnya. Seorang pedagang daging yang masuk ke dalam gerombolan pria sangar tadi mengacungkan pisau potongnya yang sebesar papan talenan. Ia merasa tak terima potongan daging yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar itu dicolong anak tadi.

"Berhenti mengejarku!" anak itu berteriak sekuat mungkin. Beberapa orang ia tabrak, sebagian ia lewati dengan mudah karena badannya yang memang masih ukuran anak remaja. Mukanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak tenang, jelas saja, dan rasa takut setengah mati terukir jelas di sana.

Sebenarnya kalau dilihat dari sumber masalah, dia memang sedang sangat lapar dan tidak mempunyai uang yang setidaknya cukup untuk membeli sebungkus nasi tanpa lauk. Semua memang bukan dari niat jahat yang _pure, _tapi lebih kepada keadaan yang memaksa. Siapa anak malang ini? Tidakkah ia mempunyai orang tua yang seharusnya memenuhi kebutuhannya? Jawabannya tidak.

Anak ini adalah salah satu dari banyaknya anak jalanan di kota kecil Karakura yang hidup di jalan dengan keadaan yang selalu memaksa tadi. Beberapa di antaranya bekerja dengan mengamen, meminta-minta dan ada yang dengan mengorbankan kesehatan tubuhnya, ojek payung. Anak ini, Toushiro Hitsugaya, sebenarnya salah satu dari anak bermata pencaharian pengemis. Tapi untuk pagi ini, ia sudah sangat lapar―karena malam sebelumnya ia 'puasa'―dan uang yang ia dapat telah dicuri preman-preman tengah malam yang mendatangi setiap anak jalanan di pinggiran trotoar yang sedang tidur dan mengambil uang yang bukan miliknya.

"Tertangkap, kau!" Anak itu diangkat sampai tak menyentuh tanah. Acungan pisau potong tadi dihadapkan di depan mukanya. "Kau mau mati, hah?"

"Sa-sa-saya lapar," jawabnya. Tidak sinkron memang. Tapi setidaknya yang bertanya tadi tahu maksudnya.

"Kalau mau makan, kau harus beli―pakai uang! Makanya, anak jalanan sih, anak jalanan, kan bisa kerja juga." Pendapat yang egois, sangat egois. Dia memang belum merasakan kejamnya jalanan yang bahkan dirasakan anak remaja yang terlihat masih polos ini.

"Bawa saja dia ke kantor polisi. Biar dia dapat makanan di penjara sana," usul seseorang. Hitsugaya langsung merubah raut wajahnya, lebih menderita lagi. Tangannya gemetar dan orang yang memeganginya dapat merasakan getaran itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hitsugaya berusaha dengan keras melepaskan tangannya. Dan saat perhatian orang itu lemah, kakinya melayang-layang hingga menerbangkan sandal jepit buluk ke muka orang itu. Hitsugaya pun kabur, ia lari dengan masih membawa daging di balik gulungan baju bagian perutnya. Setidaknya sandal buluk itu menjadi bayaran yang cukup untuk pedagang yang sedang sial itu.

###

"Boleh aku pinjam kompor?" tanya anak malang itu.

"Tidak," jawaban yang sama terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya. Masalah untuk anak jalanan tak pernah berhenti. Punya bahan mentah bukanlah keuntungan yang cukup baginya. Ia masih perlu kompor dan piring untuk memasak dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Hitsugaya membawa gondolan daging itu di balik bajunya. Daging itu sudah pasti tidak bersih lagi. Tapi bersih, mahal, dan enak sekalipun bukanlah taraf yang dipasang Hitsugaya untuk bisa makan. Yang paling pasti bisa membuatnya kenyang.

"Boleh aku pinjam kompor?" tanyanya lagi pada seorang pedagang bakmi kelinci.

"Aku sedang jualan. Kalau mau, pakai korek ini," jawab pedagang itu. Ia memberikan korek api batangan satu kotak. Isinya memang tinggal enam batang, tapi dengan itu Hitsugaya sudah lega. Setidaknya ada yang memberikan pertolongan meskipun hanya sedikit.

Hitsugaya berjalan ke pojok taman. Ia menyusun beberapa ranting pohon agar bisa dibuat unggun. Tiga korek dipakainya dengan sia-sia. Ranting itu jadi sulit terbakar karena tanpa minyak tanah. Hitsugaya tidak punya barang itu, dan ia pun tidak tahu kalau bahan itu sangat perlu dalam proses bakaran. Beruntung sinar matahari sedang terik-teriknya bertengger tepat di atasnya. Hingga pada korek yang kelima, api itu menjalar juga meski sangat kecil dan lambat.

Hitsugaya mengambil kaleng yang tergeletak di sekitar taman. Ia isi dengan air keran yang tersedia di taman itu, lalu ia rebus hingga mendidih. Dibandingkan dengan masak di dapur, waktu yang diperlukan hanya untuk mendidihkan air saja jauh lebih lama, kira-kira hampir tigapuluh menit. Belum untuk mematangkan daging yang mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua jam. Itulah sebabnya, Hitsugaya tidak mematangkan daging itu dengan sempurna.

"Heii, dia punya makanan!" seru seorang anak jalanan yang tiba-tiba melewati taman itu. Tiga anak bergerombolan menyerbu Hitsugaya dan meminta dengan paksa daging yang tidak banyak itu. "Kami minta sedikit, ya. Kami juga belum makan," pintanya memelas lalu pergi.

Alhasil, tinggal sepotek daging yang ditinggalkan untuk Hitsugaya. Malang memang nasib Hitsugaya. Ia memakan daging tak berbagi dengan yang lain, tapi pada kenyataannya ia jarang mendapat imbalan untuk itu semua; ia tak punya teman dan tak ada yang membaginya makanan jika kelaparan.

###

Hitsugaya Toushiro, anak itu kini sudah semakin dewasa. Umurnya sudah enambelas tahun. Tubuhnya masih belum sebesar anak yang lain, mungkin karena nutrisi yang diterimanya kurang. Kehidupan anak jalanan tidaklah pernah mudah baginya. Meskipun dirinya kini sudah mendapat tampungan dari preman tengik, menjadi bagian di dalamnya: gerombolan usaha anak jalanan, Hitsugaya tetap saja mendapati penderitaan lain, kali ini berupa kekerasan fisik.

Seorang yang mereka anggap penolong mereka di kala mereka membutuhkan yang namanya tempat tinggal dan sedikit makanan, ternyata tidak melakukannya dengan cuma-cuma. Mereka diajari teknik kejahatan yang licik dan beresiko, yakni mencopet. Dan Hitsugaya menjadi murid terbodoh di bidang ini. Itulah sebabnya, Hitsugaya terkadang tidak melakukan kewajibannya itu dan sebagai ganjarannya hukuman dari sang preman. Sebenarnya sama saja jika ia lakukan juga. Karena kebanyakan dari aksinya itu, ia justru tertangkap basah dan dihajar massa.

Zarakhi Kenpachi, semula ia disanjung karena datang membawa pertolongan. Setahun yang lalu ia menghampiri Hitsugaya dan memberinya bungkusan nasi dengan ukuran porsi cukup banyak. Hitsugaya jelas tidak menolak yang namanya pemberian itu, mungkin itu pemberian pertama dalam hidupnya dan beruntung nasi itu tidak sedikit, hingga kala anak yang lain meminta, ia masih kenyang.

Orang itu kini hanya tersenyum picik. Kerjanya memang ada, memalak di pasar dan angkotan kota, tapi jelas sebagian besar penghasilannya bukanlah berasal dari sana, melainkan dari setoran tigapuluh anak yang ditampungnya. Sistem kerjanya begini, ia memalaki warung-warung makan untuk makanan anak jalanan, lalu palakan pasar lainnya untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari di luar makan, dari kerjanya yang tak menguras keringat itu―hanya menegangkan otot wajah agar terlihat sangar―ia mendapatkan bayaran yang jauh lebih dari cukup dari anak-anak yang ditampungnya.

"Toushiro!" panggil Kenpachi. Ia sedang duduk di sebuah tong besar berisi bensin. Ya, beberapa anak tampungan yang sudah cukup dewasa dipercayakan untuk mengolah usaha yang satu ini. "Kau belum ambil makananmu, kan?" tanyanya.

"Anu, aku ... uangku tidak cukup," akunya.

"Berikan saja yang ada, dan ambil makananmu lalu kemari," suruh Kenpachi. Hitsugaya langsung riang. Jarang-jarang sekali Kenpachi membolehkannya makan padahal uang yang ia miliki tidak mencukupi untuk setoran.

Ia memberikan beberapa lembaran uang bernilai rendah ditambah recehan logam yang cukup banyak pada Kenpachi. Lalu ia mengambil bungkusan nasi di pojokan ruangan, mengantri dengan tiga anak lainnya. Setelah mendapatkan bungkusan dengan ukuran porsi yang cukup banyak, ia kembali pada Kenpachi. "Aku makan di sini?" katanya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Ehn, kau makan segini saja. Senilai dengan jumlah yang kauberikan," katanya sambil mengambil bungkusan nasi Hitsugaya, lalu membagi dua, lebih tepatnya menyisakan kurang dari setengah untuk Hitsugaya boleh makan.

Hitsugaya jelas tak bisa melawan. Ia hanya bisa duduk termengu meratapi nasib yang tak pernah berpihak kepadanya. Ia duduk di pojokan di mana Kenpachi tidak bisa mengamati lahapnya ia makan. Jelas ia berpikir, supaya orang itu tidak mengambil bagiannya lagi.

Hitsugaya mengambil posisi duduk bersila tepat di sebelah teman perempuannya, Hiyori Sarugaki. Hn, sebenarnya predikat yang lebih tepat untuk perempuan itu adalah satu-satunya teman Hitsugaya, beruntung yang ini perempuan. Ya, mungkin sedikit efek samping karenanya, Hitsugaya menjadi kalah tanding dalam perkara kejantanan. Hiyori Sarukagi merupakan anak jalanan, sebaya dengan Hitsugaya, berambut blonde yang selalu dikepang dua, dengan gaya tomboy yang berlebihan, pencinta keberantakan, pembenci kelemahlembutan.

"Berapa kali kaulakukan?" tanya Hiyori saat Hitsugaya mengambil suapan pertamanya.

"Hah? Lakukan apa?" tanya Hitsugaya. Jelas, pertanyaan itu wajar berubah menjadi pertanyaan lagi. Hiyori memang tidak suka cara blak-blakan.

Hiyori menghentikan kunyahannya sebentar. "Buang air besar, hah? Mencopet bodoh! Kau lupa siapa dirimu?" bentaknya cukup terdengar mereka berdua.

"Kau lupa kita sedang makan? Jangan berkata yang sepantasnya!" Hitsugaya memberanikan diri menonjolkan urat tidak senangnya terhadap perkataan 'buang air besar' tadi. Ia sedang lapar dan bisa-bisa ia tidak jadi makan dan kelaparan karena tiga kata itu.

"Berapa kali?" tanyanya lagi, menegaskan dirinya memang tidak sedang bercanda.

"Dua kali. Tapi aku hanya berhasil mengambil uang nenek itu. Yang sa-tu la-gi," jawab Hitsugaya terhenti di akhirnya.

"Gagal, kan?" Hiyori memastikan. Anggukan Hitsugaya menjadi jawaban yang pasti. "Habiskan makananmu. Habiskan juga punyaku kalau kau mau. Aku menunggumu di luar. Cepat, ya!" suruhnya lalu meninggalkan Hitsugaya di tempat ini bersama bungkusan makanannya yang tidak jadi ia habiskan.

"Eh?"

###

"Sudah selesai?" saat Hitsugaya keluar dari rumah jalanan itu, pertanyaan itulah yang terlontar dari bibir Hiyori berhubung Hitsugaya keluar dengan ekspresi yang sangat berbeda; kenyang?

"Apanya yang sudah?" Hitsugaya mengulangi getaran yang sama ketika membalikkan pertanyaan Hiyori tadi.

"Apa harus kubilang?" Hiyori memastikan.

Hitsugaya berpikir tentang 'buang air besar' yang akan menjadi sindiran lagi. Merasa sudah mengerti, ia pun menjawab, "Makananmu sudah kuhabiskan. Kau yang minta, kan?"

Hiyori menyoroti Hitsugaya dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Yang kumaksud buang air besar, heh? Kalau belum, keluarkan besok saja. Karena malam ini kau akan terus berlari," katanya dengan simpul senyum yang menakutkan di mata Hitsugaya. "Kau harus lari, karena kalau tidak kau akan ditangkap. Dan di saat itulah aku lepas tanggung jawab."

###

"Hei! Jangan seperti Kenpachi! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih! Jangan bilang kau sedang disuruh mengambil nilai praktekku?" Hitsugaya berusaha menghentikan langkah Hiyori yang memburu.

"Tidak ada nilai. Aku hanya akan mengajarimu, berhubung aku sebagai pemegang rekor nomor satu di bidang ini." Yang mereka bicarakan seperti topik anak sekolahan, tapi dalam konteks lain, yakni mencopet. Siapa sangka mereka punya mata kuliah mencopet? "Lihat, di sana ada perempuan, kupastikan dia tidak akan menghajarmu, tubuhnya bahkan tidak lebih besar dariku―"

"Meski tubuhmu kecil, kau sering menghajarku," sanggah Hitsugaya dengan nada menyindir.

'TAK!'

Kini mereka berdua bersembunyi di balik kios kosong, mengamati perempuan tadi.

"―kau ambil tasnya. Jangan sekali-kali kau memikirkan nasib korbanmu, itu peraturan pertama. Dan untuk menyukseskan aksimu, anggap yang kau copet itu aku: orang yang telah merebut nasi bungkusmu, menginjaknya lalu kubuang ke kolam ikan lele. Puas?" jelas Hiyori. Ia mengabaikan Hitsugaya yang mengaduhkan benjol kepalanya yang baru saja lahir.

"Kau mengatakan itu setelah kau memberiku setengah dari makananmu?" Hitsugaya mengangkat tangan. Pertama ia tak bisa melakukan intruksi yang 'menganggap' tadi. Kedua ia memang tak mau melakukan hal itu, belajar mencopet.

'DUG!'

"Puas?" tanya Hiyori sambil menatap Hitsugaya dengan lebam biru tak ketara di lengannya. "Sekarang, ya!"

Hitsugaya berlari perlahan dari satu titik ke titik yang lain―titik-titik yang aman menurutnya. Melihat punggung perempuan itu berhenti, ia pun ikut berhenti. Benar saja, perempuan tadi mengengok ke belakang menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Seseorang memang mengikutinya, dan berniat tidak baik padanya.

Hitsugaya kembali beraksi. Kali ini tepat berada di belakang perempuan itu. Ia memasang ancang-ancang, kakinya ia posisikan siap mendorong tubuhnya. Ia sudah perkirakan ia akan membelok di pertigaan itu. Beruntung, kendaraan bermotor yang melewati jalan itu tidak menaruh perhatian padanya.

Satu, dua, tiga ...!

Hitsugaya merampas tas mungil itu dengan sempurna―Hiyori melompat senang di belakang sana. Hitsugaya berlari sekencang mungkin. Ya, cukup kencang sampai perempuan tadi tak mampu mengejarnya. Sesuatu yang aneh dirasakan Hitsugaya dalam aksinya yang kali ini. Tidak ada teriakan minta tolong seperti biasanya.

Sebelum tikungan itu ia ambil, Hitsugaya menoleh sebentar ke belakang. Dan apa yang dilihatnya sangat mengejutkan dirinya hingga langkah cepat itu berhenti juga. Perempuan itu terbaring di trotoar, dan di saat seperti itu jalan yang tadinya dilewati beberapa kendaraan bermotor sekarang benar-benar sepi.

"Eh," ucap Hitsugaya. Ia tidak jadi melarikan diri. Bahkan sekarang ia menghampiri tubuh lunglai itu. Perempuan bercepol tadi benar-benar tak sadarkan diri saat Hitsugaya berusaha membangunkannya. 'Dia mati?' benak Hitsugaya ketakutan.

"Kau lupa apa yang telah kukatakan tadi? Berikan tasnya padaku! Tinggalkan saja orang ini di sini!" Hiyori yang tiba-tiba datang langsung membentak Hitsugaya. Ia berusaha menyeret Hitsugaya bersamanya, tapi kaki Hitsugaya seakan terpaku pada tempatnya tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Bawa orang ini ke rumah sakit!" Hitsugaya balik membentak. Ia berikan tas perempuan itu pada Hiyori, lalu ia gendong perempuan bercepol tadi. Hitsugaya tampak panik dengan keadaan dan ia merasa tersudut karenanya. Jantung Hitsugaya berdebar secepat mungkin, ia takut orang ini mati karenanya. Itu akan menjadi tekanan seumur hidup bagi Hitsugaya yang masih muda ini.

"Hei, tunggu aku!"

**Bersambung.**

**A/N: Terimakasih banyak untuk readers yang setia dan baik hati hingga membaca A/N ini.**

**Saya harap ini tidaklah membuat readers bosan hingga tak berniat mereview dan menunggu chapter berikutnya.**

**I Hope.**


End file.
